Batallas Reales
by Rainbowed
Summary: Para Edmund volver a Narnia era lo mejor que podía suceder. Inglaterra estaba hecha un desastre y ninguno de los hermanos Pevensie había logrado acomodarse de nuevo en el país. Bueno, tal vez Susan. Así que sí, vovler a Narnia lo ponía llenaba de felicidad. Excepto que no estaba esperando la situación a la que llegarían, ni a la fastidiosa mujer que tendrían que llevar con ellos...


**1.**

Aura

Quien la viera diría que era una mujer feliz, que era fuerte y tenía una familia unida, que su sonrisa era sincera y que su vida era perfecta.

Dirían que sus padres la apoyaban en todo, que no había sufrido mucho, que todo le salía como ella quería. Todos la miraban extrañamente porque era imposible que alguien mantuviera semejante sonrisa sin que esta desapareciera un par de veces.

Pero esta mujer de quien hablamos no dejaba caer su sonrisa nunca, al menos en público, y todos veían en ella lo que ella quería que vieran: alguien fuerte y segura, altiva y digna de ser respetada.

La verdad es que Aura no quería más que ganarse el respeto de todos a su alrededor; no le importaba si la odiaban o la amaban, para ella solo era necesario demostrar que su valentía la hacía admirable. Quizá hasta le gustaba más que la gente se hiciera un lado cuando ella pasaba, a que intentaran comprarla con halagos.

Sólo aquellos que habían vivido con ella a través de todos los problemas – un total de cuatro personas – podían ver, en escasos momentos, detrás de los duros ojos que permanecían fríos y ahuyentaban a todos aquellos que intentaban leerlos, los rayos de sentimientos que pasaban rápidamente cuando su memoria le jugaba una mala pasada, y desaparecían en menos de un segundo.

Pero su sonrisa nunca desaparecía; tomaba diferentes formas, podía ser sarcástica, fría, a veces suave, pero siempre estaba ahí.

No había forma de que notaran lo que pasaba en su interior. No es como si pasara mucho; Aura había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, incluso dentro de sí misma.

Así que cuando se despertó en una cueva oscura, tan negra que no podía ver ni su propia mano, el pánico no alcanzó a aparecer, sus pulmones tomaron el control, estabilizando su respiración, su cerebro cogió las riendas y tranquilizó sus músculos rápidamente. Su mano derecha se extendió hasta encontrar la pared.

Estaba segura de que el cuarto al que la habían jalado no podía ser tan oscuro; lo más probable es que se la habían llevado a algún lado diferente. Solo rogó porque fuera en realidad una cueva y no un cuarto cerrado, porque la primera tendría una salida.

Apretando los ojos, para ignorar el hecho de que su alrededor le oprimía el pecho, se dejó guiar por su mano, que no se despegaba de la pared.

Podía sentir su maleta de entrenamiento todavía cruzándole el cuerpo, sostenida por su hombro izquierdo y colgando de su lado derecho. Por costumbre, su mano libre revisó que todos los objetos siguieran adentro; así era, y eso la tranquilizó. Por lo menos tendría cómo defenderse.

El olor del océano atrajo su atención; no era como si viviese lejos de los acantilados escoceses, pero no iba muy a menudo a ellos. Además, faltaba la brisa helada, tan característica de su país.

La piel de gallina era algo constante, teniendo en cuenta que Aura no utilizaba sino pantalones cortos y camisas poco abrigadoras, pero ahora tenía incluso calor. La brisa que le traía el olor salino del mar, que estaba al parecer tan cerca de ella, era cálida.

Una sonrisa natural se formó en sus labios. Aura simplemente amaba el calor. No le preocupaba el dónde estaba, ni qué había podido pasar con ella.

Sus ojos notaron un cambio en la luz tras sus parpados, abriéndose inmediatamente. La salida no estaba muy lejos.

A medida que se acercaba a esta, Aura escuchó risas y el movimiento del agua fuera de la cueva.

Recostándose contra la pared, a una distancia desde la que podía ver perfectamente sin ser vista, miró fijamente a los tres jóvenes que jugaban en el agua. Obviamente eran hermanos, su parecido y relación podía verse a mil leguas. El más alto tenía el pelo un poco largo y rubio, sus ojos estaban algo cerrados por la luz, pero se podía ver su color azul. Las dos mujeres no eran más que hermosas. La mayor tenía una cara perfecta, pálida, chispeada de pecas, ojos azules y labios inusualmente rojos; incluso Aura, que no se intimidaba fácilmente, sintió el movimiento de emociones en su interior, pero las controló sin mayores problemas. La más joven tenía el cabello rojizo, al contrario de su hermana que lo tenía castaño oscuro, y sus ojos se parecían a los de sus hermanos, grandes, llenos del asombro y la felicidad típicos de la niñez.

Los tres hermanos estaban probablemente entre los quince y veintiún años; o por lo menos eso aparentaban.

Parecían estar muy contentos y Aura se preguntó qué sería lo que los hacía tan felices, piezas de lo que sería su ropa habían quedado descartadas a lo largo de la playa; parecían usar uniforme escolar, un muy antiguo y feo uniforme escolar.

"Quedarse mirando es grosero." La cabeza de Aura giró bruscamente, generándole una leve sensación de dolor en el cuello. La voz provenía de la pared contraria de la cueva en la que ella estaba. Reprendiéndose a sí misma por no haberlo visto ahí, la joven analizó a aquel que había producido la oración. Su uniforme estaba completo, su torso no era muy grande, pero se notaba tonificado, una maleta antigua colgaba de su hombro, exactamente como la suya, su cara era pálida, llena de pecas en nariz y mejillas, su cabello muy oscuro, casi negro; por último, Aura miró sus ojos. Eran de un café chocolate intenso, pero lo que le llamó la atención no fue el color; fue la mirada tras ellos. Una mirada que ella reconocía muy bien. _Fastidio._

Aquel extraño, vestido fuera de época, no solo la había reprendido, sino que la había mirado con fastidio, algo que ella no soportaba.

"Estaba meramente analizando." Sus dedos se abrieron y cerraron a sus costados por costumbre, pero notando que no tenían nada en ellos, se relajaron.

Aura estaba segura de que sus ojos normalmente verde claro, ahora estarían oscuros. La mirada que hacía huir a todos sus compañeros de academia apareció en su rostro, impresionando a aquel hombre que no podía creer semejante violencia preveniente enteramente de su mirada.

La impresión no duró mucho y el joven se recuperó; una mirada así solo significaba problemas. Además, aquella extraña seguía mirando fijamente, aun cuando él le había dicho que era maleducado.

"Al parecer no entiendes. Está bien, he lidiado con gente estúpida toda mi vida." La estrategia era atacarla con sus palabras, para que ella no tuviera tiempo de mirar con odio, o generar algún problema. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, aquel extraño personaje se rio de sus propios pensamientos. Una mujer así no podría ocasionar problema alguno. "¿Así que eres de esas mujeres?" Preguntó.

"¿Qué significa 'esas mujeres'?" Aura resopló fuertemente. La primera persona con la que se encontraba en donde quiera que estuviese, era un idiota.

"El tipo de mujeres que se ofenden fácilmente cuando se les hace cualquier comentario. Una niña malcriada." Egocéntrico, estúpido y muy falto de cerebro idiota. ¿Niña malcriada? Estaba bromeando. Al parecer era más estúpido de lo que aparentaba.

Sin pensarlo, su cerebro respondió. "Al menos yo no soy una idiota." Típico de Aura, poner en palabras exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. "Debes ser tan divertido." Rodó los ojos sarcásticamente. Si el joven tenía amigos, todos debían compadecerse de ellos. Su vida debía ser oscura al lado de semejante personaje.

"No merezco mucha diversión." Las palabras se le habían escapado en un suave murmuro, pero la cueva tenía buena resonancia. Aura escuchó.

"La culpa es la debilidad de un hombre." Citó suavemente a su maestro Richard, que lo repetía un sin número de veces en los entrenamientos.

Al chico no pareció gustarle, y la miró con enojo. "No es una debilidad, y no deberías estar juzgando." Tan irritado como ella estaba, ambos se miraron a los ojos. No podían verse muy bien, pero se notaba que estaban a punto de matarse.

_Muy tarde_, pensó Aura.

"¡Edmund! ¡Ven aquí el agua está increíble!" Llamó la más joven de las dos mujeres, desde el agua. Al parecer, aquel extraño idiota que estaba con ella se llamaba Edmund – un nombre más bien pasado de moda – y era conocido de los tres jóvenes que jugaban en el agua.

Era imposible que fuera su hermano, no por su físico, si no por su actitud.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez, Edmund dejó de recostarse contra la pared, dirigiéndose hacia el mar. "No tengo interés de mojar la única ropa que tengo, Lucy."

Lucy. Así que la menor se llamaba Lucy.

Aura parecía abriendo un archivo para cada uno. Su cerebro siempre había tenido esa necesidad de saber todo lo posible sobre aquellos que la rodeaban.

"Esa es una mala excusa sabiendo que Cair Paravel aún tiene toda tu ropa, hermano." Le dijo la mayor. Sí, era un poco obvio, pero Aura no había querido aceptar el hecho de que el tal Edmund pudiera ser hermano de tres personas que parecían divertidas y simpáticas.

Aunque tal vez estuviera equivocada. No los conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Al tal Edmund ya lo tenía en su libro malo y apenas si sabía algo de él.

Pero la verdad es que no era algo poco común. Con ella, todos estaban en el libro negro hasta demostrar lo contrario, y aun así, nadie estaba en el libro blanco; quienes mejor ubicados estaban para ella, estaban en el gris.

Caminando hacia los cuatro jóvenes, Aura pensó mejor lo que estaba pasando. El cielo sobre su cabeza era de un azul algo increíble, el agua a su derecha reflejaba el azul, confundiéndose con el mismo cielo. Hubiera querido quedarse sola un momento, o el resto de su tiempo en ese lugar, pero sin saber muy bien dónde estaba, el instinto de supervivencia le decía que necesitaría compañía.

No le gustó mucho, ella era una mujer que usualmente no necesitaba ayuda; pero su instinto jamás la había engañado. A regañadientes caminó hacia la luz.

Sus pupilas se ajustaron, pero sus parpados debieron estrecharse a causa de la cantidad de sol. El calor sobre su piel fue inmediato, dándole un poco de felicidad. No era todos los días que veía brillar al sol de semejante manera.

Estaba tan distraída con el cosquilleo de felicidad que recorría su cuerpo – algo más poco común aun – que no se dio cuenta de que las risas se habían detenido y cuatro pares de ojos la observaban detenidamente.

Lo que los hermanos veían era una mujer alta, quizá tan alta como Edmund y Peter, su cabello castaño le llegaba casi a la cintura y brillaba con el sol, su piel era pálida, muy pálida, cejas pobladas; no podían saber de qué color eran sus ojos porque estaban casi cerrados en un intento de contrarrestar los rayos solares. Se notaba de lejos que no estaba acostumbrada a un cielo tan despejado, a pesar de su ropa. Lo más extraño era sin duda su ropa. Pantalones cortos, muy cortos, mostrando prácticamente todas sus piernas, que se prolongaban bastante; camisa sin mangas, con un cuello peligrosamente bajo y la cara de un tigre rugiendo; sus zapatos eran cerrados, tenis, algo poco común en las mujeres de la época de los chicos.

Aquella persona no podía haber salido con semejante atuendo en 1941, año en el que aquella familia vivía.

Hermosa, no lo podían negar. Ambos hombres la miraban fijamente; no era de todos los días ver una mujer tan bella, con tan poca ropa.

La hermana mayor intentaba no sentirse amenazada. No era que se sintiera inferior en belleza, pero el aura que aquella extraña persona tenía, la hacía querer esconderse tras ella, algo que pasaba muy poco a menudo. Aquella mujer era segura, y probablemente no le tendría miedo a nada.

Lucy notó su vacilación. Aquel humano no había estado nunca allí y, a pesar de que se notaba que estaba disfrutando del sol, no sabía muy bien como desenvolverse en el nuevo entorno.

"¡Hola!" Saludó Lucy, saliendo del agua y caminando hacia la cueva. Aura posó sus ojos en la pequeña que se dirigía a ella. "Mi nombre es Lucy, ¿quién eres tú?"

Aura miró tras Lucy, y vio a sus hermanos, quietos en su lugar, probablemente asustados por lo que le podría pasar a su hermana, que era tan confiada.

"Aura." Respondió esta, volviendo a mirar a la pelirroja que se encontraba ya en frente suyo.

"Un placer conocerte Aura." Sonrió la pequeña mirando hacia atrás y viendo que sus hermanos se estaban acercando. "Ellos son mis hermanos-" Iba a continuar pero el mayor, el rubio, la interrumpió.

"Peter Pevensie." Dijo, levantando su mano para apretar la de Aura. Ella respondió al apretón, mirando fijamente a sus ojos azules. No le preocupaba en lo más mínimo que él también estuviera intentando leer los suyos; de todas maneras, nadie lo había logrado antes.

"Susan. Un placer conocerte." De cerca, pudieron ver como sus ojos eran verdes, y se estaban aclarando ligeramente.

Edmund no intentó presentarse, y Aura no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Ya sabía su nombre y que era un idiota, no requería nada más de él.

"Aura." Asintió ella, repitiendo su nombre por si no habían escuchado con anterioridad. "¿Podría saber dónde estoy?"

Lucy sonrió cuando su hipótesis se vio comprobada. Mucho más alta que ella, Aura miraba a su alrededor poco impresionada. Lo único que parecía hacerla feliz era el calor del sol sobre su piel al descubierto. Una gran cantidad de piel, a decir verdad.

"Esto es Narnia." Dijo Peter, mirándola hasta que sus ojos encontraron los suyos. No le gustaba mucho que no se le prestara atención.

"¿Narnia?" Aura nunca había escuchado hablar de semejante lugar, aparentemente las clases de geografía en la universidad no le estaban sirviendo de mucho. A menos de que estuviera soñando o no estuviera en la tierra.

Poco probable a decir verdad.

Su cara volvió a mirar hacia arriba. El hecho de que alguien disfrutara tanto del sol irritó a Edmund. ¿Es que no podía hacer nada más que mirar al sol y calentarse?

"País mágico lejos de la Tierra." Respondió Edmund con los dientes apretados. Aura bufó, irritando aún más al chico. "¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Edmund!" Susan reprobó su tono. Estaba siendo muy grosero con alguien nuevo en Narnia.

"Está bien, país mágico. Entiendo." No era que como que creyera que estaba en un país mágico, pero la verdad, prefería seguir la corriente si eso la ayudaría a volver a la Academia. "Ahora, ¿cómo vuelvo a la Tierra? Se supone que tengo entrenamiento en dos horas." Miró el reloj en su muñeca para confirmar. Sí, se supone que tenía una par de horas de descanso antes de volver a encontrarse con su entrenador.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Lucy sabía que no se podía volver a la tierra sin haber cumplido un propósito, pero tal vez hubiera alguna forma de salir, como en sus primeras visitas a Narnia, cuando volvía fácilmente por el ropero.

Aura solo frunció el entrecejo. "Solo recuerdo que me halaron hacia un cuarto oscuro. Después de ahí, recuerdo despertar en la cueva." Su pulgar señaló sobre su hombro, detrás de ella. Recordaba la oscuridad del interior cuando abrió los ojos y no le gustó nada.

"Pues," empezó Susan. "No hay una forma exacta de salir de aquí, simplemente se sale… A veces."

Irritante. La verdad es que no le molestaba fingir por un rato, pero estaba cansada y quería descansar antes de entrenar. Necesitaba salir y no jugar al país encantado.

"De verdad tengo que volver." Su voz estaba controlada, el deje de irritación pasó inadvertido para todos excepto Edmund. Entonces ella también estaba cansada de juegos, ¿quién lo diría?

"No te están mintiendo, no hay forma de salir de Narnia." Peter la miró fijamente, haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco.

"Tu hermano me dijo que quedarse mirando era grosero." Aura levantó una ceja, retándolo a quedarse mirando. El solo hecho de que aquella mujer lo estuviera _retando_, hizo que Peter alejara la mirada. "Está bien, voy a creer que estoy en un en Narnia por las dos horas libres que tengo, pero después tengo que volver." Susan iba a intervenir, diciéndole que de verdad no sabían cómo salir, pero Lucy la interrumpió.

"Está bien." Quizá era mejor darle tiempo a aquella extraña para que se acostumbrara. En un par de horas se daría cuenta de que no había salida, y tal vez sería más tratable.

"Es mejor ponernos en camino, si queremos llegar a Cair Paravel temprano." Peter comenzó a caminar por la playa, esperando que sus hermanos y Aura lo siguieran.

"¿Pete?" Lo llamó Susan, sin moverse de su lugar. Si mirada estaba fija en la cima del acantilado detrás de la playa. El interpelado volteó a mirar y encontró a todos siguiendo la línea de la mirada de su hermana.

Ruinas.

Lo que había sobre el acantilado eran ruinas.

"No recuerdo ninguna ruina en Narnia." La voz de Edmund no era fuerte, como anteriormente lo estaba siendo; le salió baja, casi en un susurro, mostrando su asombro.

Aura estaba mirando también. La verdad es que no le parecía muy normal el lugar. Por momentos creía que todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad, y quería creerlo, pero no era como si otros mundos existieran.

"Tendremos que escalar." Una vez más su cerebro tomó las riendas, sin dejarla dudar ni un segundo. Su plan no era tan fácil; el acantilado era bastante empinado y lleno de vegetación.

Peter la miro y asintió. La verdad es que no podía dejar de mirarla. El misterio alrededor de todo su ser era más que suficiente para mantenerlo entretenido en ella. No sabía absolutamente nada de esta extraña, aparte de su nombre.

Aura estaba pensando algo similar. Por algún motivo se encontró siguiendo a los cuatro hermanos, que ya habían comenzado a escalar, encontrando los mejores lugares para apoyarse, solo tenía que poner atención a sus pasos.

Llegaron a la cima con mayor facilidad de lo que ella esperaba; sí, sus piernas tenían unos cuantos rayones por las plantas y sus rodillas estaban lastimadas por las rocas; pero no era nada grave y en realidad le había resultado muy fácil.

Los hermanos Pevensie estaban mirando alrededor, tratando de ubicar las ruinas en la Narnia que estaba en su memoria.

Lucy tenía una manzana en la mano y la estaba mordisqueando felizmente, sus hermanos estaban caminando, en un intento por encontrar alguna pista de quién vivía allí o qué había sucedido.

"Me pregunto quién vivió aquí." Lucy buscó la mirada de todos, incluso de Aura, que seguía cerca al borde del acantilado, mirando hacia el mar y aprovechando los rayos de sol que se filtraban por unos árboles.

La niña se preguntó qué hacía que Aura amara tanto el sol. Edmund la estaba mirando, preguntándose lo mismo, pero todavía irritado; en medio de la subida había reconocido una de las miradas de la extraña, haciéndolo agarrar una roca con fuerza y cortarse. Ella lo había juzgado. Con unas pocas frases lo había juzgado y lo había mirado con desprecio. Edmund no se había dado cuenta antes, por la misma razón por la que no había notado la figura y altura de la joven. La cueva estaba más bien oscura.

Suspirando, Aura se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada de Lucy, luego ambas miraron a Susan, que estaba recogiendo algo del suelo.

"Creo que nosotros." Frunciendo sus cejas, Susan miró a su hermana, respondiendo la pregunta que esta había hecho; luego miró a Aura, que se estaba acercando lentamente a ellas, sus ojos se oscurecieron al dejar atrás el sol.

"¡Hey! Eso es mío." Edmund señaló el objeto que Susan tenía en la mano. "De mi juego de ajedrez." Acercándose, lo tomó en su mano. Aura, que era de su misma altura, pudo ver la ficha por encima de su hombro. Raro juego de ajedrez tenía el chico cuando la figura no era solo de oro, sino también un centauro.

"¿Cuál juego de ajedrez?" Preguntó Peter acercándose también.

"Yo no tenía un juego de ajedrez de oro solido en Finchley, ¿o sí?" Edmund era más bien sarcástico, pero eso no llamó la atención de Aura. Lo que la entretuvo fue el hecho de que ellos venían de Inglaterra. Sí, había reconocido el acento, pero también había notado cuan diferente estos hermanos hablaban, comparándolos con los adolescentes ingleses del siglo XXI.

"No puede ser." Susurró Lucy, atrayendo a sus hermanos y sacando a Aura de sus pensamientos. Dirigiéndose a un lugar que estaba un poco más alto, Lucy comenzó a acomodar a sus hermanos, uno al lado del otro. Edmund, Peter, Susan y luego ella, a los ojos de Aura. "¿No lo ven? Imaginen paredes, y columnas." Aura miró también al horizonte, como lo estaban haciendo los Pevensie. "Un techo de vidrio." Su imaginación la llevó a algo así como un palacio, parecido quizá a un observador, por el hecho de tener vidrio arriba.

"Cair Paravel." Murmuró Peter.

Todo cobró sentido rápidamente. El supuesto lugar al que querían llevarla estaba en ruinas. Semejante destrucción sucedería con muchos años, ¿cómo podían entonces los Pevensie conocer el palacio?

Analizando mejor su entorno, Aura notó lo que serían las patas de cuatro sillas, ya no existentes.

El aire de sus pulmones salió en una rápida exhalación por la ranura de su boca, haciendo un suave sonido.

Tronos.

Más elevados, por una escalera, cuatro tronos.

¿Era posible que fueran los tronos de los Pevensie? Cada vez todo se tornaba más extraño. ¿Eran entonces ellos los reyes y reinas de Narnia? Si así era, entonces debían estar devastados.

No por lástima sino por respeto – a pesar de que enserio no tenía por qué respetar a Edmund – Aura se hizo a un lado, recostándose en un árbol y desapareciendo bajo su sombra. Sus ojos siguieron a los pasos de Edmund, que se dirigió hacia una gran roca semi-redonda. Agachándose, Aura comprendió rápidamente lo que había pasado – y lo que pasaba exactamente por la cabeza del joven.

"Catapultas." Dijo este.

"¿Qué?" Peter llegó a su lado en un segundo, mirando escépticamente la roca que su hermano ahora analizaba con rabia.

"Esto no pasó simplemente." Respondió el peli-negro, mirando a su familia. Sus dedos tocando la superficie áspera de lo que habría destruido su hogar. "Cair Paravel fue atacado." Sin darse cuenta, el chico buscó a Aura y esperó un comentario despectivo. Ya la tenía catalogada como alguien que comentaría todas sus desgracias. De todos modos, ella también lo había juzgado a él. No la vio en un principio, pero luego notó su silueta bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Peter miró frente a ellos y se acercó a una pared de piedra. Edmund pareció reconocerla también y justos la hicieron a un lado. Una puerta de madera, probablemente ya inservible como protección, atrajo a los hermanos. Aura se movió hacia ellos, pero no se acercó demasiado.

La puerta estaba tan húmeda que el seguro cedió con facilidad y la puerta se calló al abrirla.

Peter pareció pensar por un minuto, antes de rasgar una tira de su camisa y comenzar a envolverla alrededor de una rama.

Aura agradeció haber leído tantos libros de la época medieval – su favorita – puesto que de otro modo no entendería nada. Al menos así, sabía lo que estaba pasando; aunque todo era más que extraño para ella.

"Supongo que no tienes fósforos, ¿verdad?" Sacando un mechón de cabello de sus ojos, Peter miró a su hermano, quien estaba sacando algo de su maleta.

"No, ¿pero servirá esto?" Lo que tenía en la mano era una linterna. Muy, pero muy, anticuada a los ojos de Aura, pero una fuente de luz de todas maneras.

La boca de Peter se abrió. "¡Debiste haberlo mencionado algo antes!" Edmund sonrió antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad, seguido por sus hermanos.

No queriendo interrumpirlos, Aura se quedó afuera, sonriendo un poco ante la interacción entre hermanos. Cuando le pareció que los Pevensie ya deberían estar abajo, se adentró en la escalera, reprochándose por no haber seguido a quien tenía luz – así fuese el idiota – pero dominando cualquier muestra de angustia. No era mucho trayecto hasta el final, así que llegó rápido a la luz, que provenía al parecer de un techo abierto.

Pasó la reja de metal y miró hacia abajo, todavía faltaba un leve tramo de escaleras. Cuatro estatuas de lo que reconoció como mármol custodiaban sus respectivos cofres. Aura vio en las estatuas lo que serían las caras de los antiguos reyes cuando fuesen mayores.

Edmund, Susan y Lucy ya habían abierto sus cofres, Peter estaba mirando un escudo que tenía tallada la cabeza de un león.

La mirada del rubio se encontró con la de quien hace solo minutos era una extraña, antes de que su cuerpo lo llevara al último cofre por abrir. El suyo.

"Cuando Aslan enseña los dientes, el invierno se encuentra con su muerte." Pronunció, sacando su una hermosa espada del baúl. Su funda era roja, su empuñadura terminaba en la cabeza de un león. Aura emitió un leve gritito de emoción al verla, pero nadie pareció notarlo.

"Cuando sacude su melena, tenemos otra vez primavera." Lucy terminó, su voz un poco inundada por la tristeza. "Todos nuestros amigos… Mr. Tumnus y los castores…" Tragó con fuerza, empujando el taco que se había formado en su garganta y que le impedía hablar sin ponerse a llorar. "Ya no están."

La magnitud de la situación era mayor de lo que Aura había pensado. No solo habían perdido su palacio, sino a sus amigos.

Aun no estaba muy segura de creer en lo que estaba pasando, ni de confiar en los Pevensie, pero la tristeza de Lucy no podía ser fingida. No cuando sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, no cuando sus hermanos la estaban mirando preocupados. Sí, ella fingía muy bien, pero por la misma razón podía decir cuando alguien estaba fingiendo. Y Lucy no lo estaba haciendo.

"Creo que es hora de que sepamos qué paso." Peter decidió, guardando la espada en su funda y sacando ropa más apropiada para el lugar que su uniforme escolar.

Con asombro y un poco de emoción, Aura vio como las prendas que sacaban los cuatro eran medievales, túnicas, botas y pantalones anchos para los hombres, mientras que Susan y Lucy intentaban encontrar vestidos que les sirvieran.

"¿Aura?" La llamó Lucy desde abajo. Sus ojos se trasladaron de las prendas, a la cara de su interlocutora. "Tal vez uno de los vestidos de cuando éramos mayores te sirva." Dijo la pequeña mientras Susan sacaba un vestido azul que obviamente le quedaba grande y se lo mostró.

Terminando de bajar las escaleras, hasta llegar a donde ellos estaban, sus tenis patearon algunas rocas y su cuerpo reflejó la luz que entraba del techo. Por ningún motivo iba a reducir la cantidad de piel expuesta al sol; menos con un vestido.

"No, muchas gracias." Fue su respuesta.

"No es una buena idea que tengas tan poca ropa en este lugar. Menos que andes desprotegida." Peter la miró de arriba abajo. Obviamente Aura estaba fuera de época y de lugar, se notaba a leguas. Lo más probable es que no supiera cómo defenderse, mucho menos utilizar una espada o un arco. Era imposible no notar que Aura no pertenecía a la época medieval, quizá ni siquiera al siglo XX.

Una daga no le haría mucho daño, y era fácil de manejar.

Aura siguió con sus ojos a Peter y lo vio sacar una daga, extendiéndola para que ella la tomara.

"No soy buena manejando vestidos, quisiera tener el sol en mi piel y no estoy desprotegida." Dijo, ignorando la mano del rubio y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los Pevensie no estaban acostumbrados a ser tratados así, no en Inglaterra y mucho menos en Narnia, donde eran la realeza; pero a Peter le gustó su actitud. Sí, recientemente se había peleado con alguien por tratarlo mal, pero en Aura vio que nunca, por nadie, la chica actuaría de forma diferente. Era otra de las cosas que atraían la mirada del rubio hacia ella.

"¡Respeto!" Espetó Edmund que no parecía pensar lo mismo que su hermano, con más rabia de lo que Aura había visto en alguien. No era muy común que las personas le respondieran así.

"¿Ah?" Preguntó, porque realmente no entendía a qué venía la interrupción.

"No sé de donde vengas, pero en Narnia somos realeza y se nos trata con respeto." Explicó el joven, acercándose a Aura para hablarle en la cara. La chica hizo como si estuviera limpiando saliva de su rostro, a pesar Edmund no había escupido.

Acercándose a él también, quedando de su estatura, Aura rodó sus hombros, estirando su espalda. "Quien no se gana mi respeto no lo tiene." Sus caras estaban a centímetros. Los tres espectadoras estaban más que asombrados. Todos conocían el temperamento de su hermano, pero nadie jamás se le había enfrentado tan de frente. "Si estabas esperando una reverencia y un 'su majestad', te equivocaste de persona." Jamás en la vida había bajado la cabeza ante nadie. Jamás. No por la reina de Inglaterra, no por su maestro, no por Felipe IV el Hermoso, que era su rey favorito en la historia, y no lo haría por un niño de su edad que se creía rey. Ni aunque lo fuera.

"Alto los dos." Peter se metió entre ellos y, poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada uno, los separó. "Aura, quédate como quieras, pero te recomiendo aceptes la daga y tal vez una capa por si hace frio en la noche. Edmund, vamos afuera a cambiarnos." Arrastrándolo de la camisa, Peter sacó a su hermano del lugar, dejando a dos hermanas impresionadas y una mujer con los ojos cerrados, relajándose y tranquilizando su postura.

"Um…" Lucy no sabía qué decir. "Mejor cambiémonos. Ahí está la daga de Peter, Aura, por si quieres usarla." Susan y ella comenzaron a cambiarse.

Aura respiró profundamente y luego abrió los ojos. De verdad no necesitaba la daga del joven rey, pero la tomaría. Para algo le serviría en un futuro.

"Esta capa combina con tu ropa." Susan le entregó una hermosa tela verde oscura, parecida a la que Lucy tenía en sus manos, pero más larga, con bordes dorados.

"Es hermosa, gracias." Abrochándosela en el cuello y girando un poco, Aura analizó cuan bueno sería tener el estorbo de la tela sobre su espalda. Por el momento no estaba segura de que ocasionaría algún peligro así que se dejó alegrar por el detalle que en temas de modernidad era muy diferente al resto de su ropa.

"Bueno, creo que estamos listas." Lucy se dirigió a las escaleras, su hermana tras ella. La extraña notó que la pequeña tenía un líquido dentro de un frasco en forma de diamante, colgando de su cintura, al lado contrario una daga parecida a la espada de Peter. Susan, por el contrario, llevaba un arco y hermosas flechas colgando en su espalda. Suspirando, las siguió.

Resurgiendo, sonrió y miró hacia arriba, sintiendo una vez más los rayos del sol sobre su cara. Solo esperaba poder disfrutar bastante.

"Ya era hora." Dijo Edmund cuando ella bajó la cara, caminando hacia el acantilado. "Tenemos que bajar."

"Excelente." Murmuró Aura, tan bajo que nadie le escuchó. La verdad es que no quería más rasguños en sus piernas; y tampoco quería seguir detrás del idiota que al parecer tenía la misión de fastidiarla todo el tiempo.

Respirando profundamente una vez más, Aura tomó la decisión de ignorarlo. No podría alejarse mucho de los Pevensie si no sabía en donde estaba, además, los otros tres no le caían tan mal. No tendría sino que obviar el hecho de que, al parecer, Edmund también la tenía en su libro malo.

No tenía por qué importarle en lo más mínimo.

"¿Vienes?" A pesar de su encontrón en la cámara de los reyes, el chico la había esperado, cuando notó que ella se había quedado atrás. Se había irritado, pero Peter le había dicho que debía recordar su título.

Rey Edmund el Justo.

Era común en él juzgar a las personas antes de conocerla, desde que habían vuelto a su hogar un año antes; pero debía retomar sus costumbres reales, y darle una oportunidad.

Algo en su interior le decía que hasta no conocerla bien, no dejaría de considerarla un peso y un problema; pero tampoco podía dejarla tirada, por más que quisiera.

Aura lo miró extrañada. Si algo la desorientaba, era que después de tratarla mal, la trataran extraordinariamente bien. No se le notó, pero sí lo sintió.

"Detrás de ti." Respondió ella, dejándose ayudar de alguien que hace minutos pensaba la empujaría feliz acantilado abajo.

Cuando le dio la mano para ayudarle a bajar, la chica tuvo que aceptarla y no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Tal vez él no era tan malo como ella lo había pintado… Quizá era el hecho de que su casa estaba destruida y sus amigos estaban muertos hace cientos de años.

De todas formas, Edmund era una persona extraña y casi tan guardada como ella, aunque no tan bueno ocultando su dolor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió la necesidad de saber de alguien; de analizarlo bien y revelar todos sus secretos.

El deseo la asustó y soltó su mano de la roca, perdiendo el equilibrio. Edmund la sostuvo, y no la dejó caer.

Una vez más, sus ojos se encontraron. Aura retiró rápidamente su mano de la del joven, y siguió bajando.

En vez de matarla, Edmund estaba siendo bueno con ella. O algo así.

Sí; estaba más que desorientada. Tendría que llegar abajo y retomar las riendas de todo en su interior, porque de ninguna forma podía dejar al chico sin catalogar. Si lo dejaba a la deriva, tendría problemas prediciendo su conducta y por ende, reaccionando.

Cuando terminó de bajar, el deseo de volver a la Academia y entrenar se agravó. Estaba estresada y sabía que la única forma de relajarse era sacar sus problemas enfrentando a su maestro Richard.

Sus puños se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces. Miró su reloj de mano y notó que ya casi era la hora de volver. Por algún motivo, ahora sí creía que no podría salir.

Tendría que encontrar un momento a solas para liberar toda la energía que venía acumulándose, desde que se despertó en la cueva.

El problema era… ¿Cuándo podría quedarse sola?

* * *

**Bueno, primero que todo, la imagen de cover fue tomada de este blog: asmisfortunelovesorphans. El link estará en mi perfil.**

**Escribir en español el una de las cosas más difíciles que creí que haría (aunque es mi lengua natal) normalmente escribo en inglés, pero quise arriesgarme con esto.**

**La historia se irá desarrollando en la Narnia del Príncipe Caspian (la película) y tendrá algunos diálogos sacados de allí. Narnia no me pertenece, la escribió C.S. Lewis y la película tampoco es mia. **

**Aura sí es un personaje original de mi propiedad, aunque supongo que es de ella misma mientras se escribe sola en el papel (o en Word).**

**Espero que les guste y que le saquen cierto provecho :),**

**Rainbowed.**

**x.**


End file.
